jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakamura Akiko
|jpname = 中村晃子 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Narashino, Chiba Prefecture, Japan |label = King Records (1965 - 1979) Teichiku Entertainment (1980) |zodiac = |occupation = Singer, Actress, Voice Actress |height = 163cm |bloodtype = O |agency = Berg Corporation |genre = Kayokyoku, J-Pop |image = Nakamura_Akiko.jpg }} (中村晃子) is a Japanese voice actress, actress, and singer. She got her start in show business after winning 2nd place in the "Miss Air France Contest". Discography Studio Albums *1968.05.01 Niji-iro no Mizumi Nakamura Akiko Hit Album (虹色の湖 中村晃子ヒット・アルバム) *1969.xx.xx Sutekina sekai Fantalama (すてきな世界ファンタラマ) *1970.02.01 Akko wa utau Nakamura Akiko Hit Album dai 2-shu (アッコはうたう 中村晃子ヒット・アルバム第2集) *1971.07.01 Attack Schubert Nakamura Akiko (アタック・シューベルト 中村晃子) *1977.01.21 AKIKO! -Jane Birkin Mitaida ne- Nakamura Akiko (AKIKO! ―ジェーン・バーキンみたいだね― 中村晃子) *1980.xx.xx Mokuyoza itai hodo, Akiko (木曜座 痛いほど、晃子) *1981.01.25 Koi-tachi Onna-tachi Nakamura Akiko (恋たち・女たち 中村晃子) *1992.09.26 Nakamura Akiko New Album (中村晃子ニューアルバム) Best Hits Albums *1970.01.10 Nakamura Akiko Double Deluxe Akko Original (中村晃子ダブル・デラックス アッコのオリジナル) *1971.12.25 Hadashi no Blues Nakamura Akiko Hits 14 (裸足のブルース・中村晃子ヒット14) *1973.xx.xx Amai Sasayaki Nakamura Akiko Best Album (あまい囁き・中村晃子ベストアルバム) *1991.11.05 Nakamura Akiko Best Hits 1 (中村晃子ベスト・ヒッツ 1) *1993.09.22 Nakamura Akiko Best Hits 2 (中村晃子ベスト・ヒッツ 2) *1994.06.22 Nakamura Akiko Miryoku no Subete (中村晃子・魅力のすべて) *1998.09.25 Late 60's Tokyo Mod Girl Collection 1 Nakamura Akiko Rock Tengoku (レイト60's東京モッド・ガール・コレクション1 中村晃子ロック天国) *2002.09.04 Showa Forties Nakamura Akiko Niji-iro no Mizumi (昭和フォーティーズ・中村晃子 虹色の湖) *2007.11.21 Ketteihan Nakamura Akiko (決定版 中村晃子) *2009.12.09 Ketteihan Nakamura Akiko 2010 (決定版 中村晃子2010) *2012.08.22 NAKAMURA AKIKO GOLDEN☆BEST (中村晃子ゴールデン☆ベスト) *2013.11.06 Ketteihan 2014 Nakamura Akiko (決定版2014 中村晃子) *2014.11.19 Showa Kayo Jukebox Nakamura Akiko 60's Single Collection (昭和歌謡ジュークボックス 中村晃子60'sシングルコレクション) *2015.03.18 Showa Kayo Jukebox Nakamura Akiko 70's Single Collection Vol.1 (昭和歌謡ジュークボックス 中村晃子70'sシングルコレクション VOL.1) *2015.03.18 Showa Kayo Jukebox Nakamura Akiko 70's Single Collection Vol.2 (昭和歌謡ジュークボックス 中村晃子70'sシングルコレクション VOL.2) *2015.11.11 Ketteihan 2016 Nakamura Akiko (決定版2016 中村晃子) Singles *1965.10.20 Aoi Rakuyo (青い落葉) *1966.12.01 Kiri Jo (霧情) *1966.05.01 Watashi no sei janai (私のせいじゃない) *1966.10.01 Watashi wa Majorola (私はマジョリーナ) *1967.02.01 Anata wa doko e (あなたはどこへ) *1967.05.01 Taiyou ni koi wo shite (太陽に恋をして) *1967.10.10 Niji-iro no Mizumi (虹色の湖) *1968.03.01 Suna no Jujika (砂の十字架) *1968.08.20 Nageki no Shinju (なげきの真珠) *1969.01.01 Namida no Mori no Monogatari (涙の森の物語) *1969.05.01 Roman no Akari (ローマの灯) *1969.09.01 Kaze to Bara no Arano (風とバラの荒野) *1970.02.01 Itsuka Aishite (いつか愛して) *1970.06.01 Ai no Shozo (愛の肖像) *1970.09.01 Mizumi wa Tenshi no Namida (湖は天使の涙) *1971.01.20 Hadashi no Blues (裸足のブルース) *1971.04.xx Utsukushiki Challenger (美しきチャレンジャー) *1971.06.01 Jounetsu no Umi (情熱の海) *1971.xx.xx Sayonara wa Dance no nochi ni (さよならはダンスの後に) *1971.10.01 Ryoshuu〜Roman (旅愁〜ローマ) *1971.12.10 Aishuu no Tabi (哀愁の旅) *1972.06.xx Glass no Shiro (ガラスの城) *1972.09.xx Midori no Tonbo (みどりのとんぼ) *1972.09.xx Ano machi wa doko e itta (あの街はどこへいった) *1973.01.xx Kurashiki・Namida mo niou machi (倉敷・涙も匂う町) *1973.07.25 Amai Sasayaki (あまい囁き) *1973.08.xx Hageshii Koi (激しい恋) *1974.05.xx Bara no Sasayaki (薔薇の囁き) *1975.02.xx Koi shigure (恋しぐれ) *1975.12.xx Tabiji (旅路) *1976.09.xx Kizutsuita Kotori (傷ついた小鳥) *1977.02.xx Meguri Awanainoni (めぐり逢わないのに) *1978.07.xx Jaujau Manarashi (じゃじゃ馬ならし) *1979.07.xx Kono Ai ni Ikiru (この愛に生きる) *1979.xx.xx Omoigawa (思川) *1980.06.05 Koi no Tsuna watari (恋の綱わたり) *1981.01.25 Sasayaki no Kubikazari (ささやきの首飾り) *1990.11.21 Dakara Tango de... (だからタンゴで…) Other *19XX.xx.xx Nakamura Akiko Mittsu no Sekai (中村晃子 三つの世界)* . *Independent release, year unknown, likely 60s or 70s. Filmography Movies TV Animation Photobook *1994.03.xx FREE HAND External Links Category:Soloists Category:Capricorn Category:Teichiku Entertainment Category:King Records Category:Female Category:J-Pop Category:Kayokyoku Category:Blood Type O Category:1968 Debuts Category:Voice Actress Category:January Births Category:People from Chiba Category:1948 Births Category:People born in Showa Period